Revenge
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: What act of revenge will Max do when she is dumped by a guy who cheated on her? Modern day band. Fax. we hate Dylan and Maya club. rated T for minor language problems


**Revenge**

**Hello this is probably a oneshot but it is a songfic, I had this song and I just couldn't figure out what story to do it with so here goes nothing…**

Max POV

I couldn't believe it, after all these years we had been dating and now he left me. He was so stupid. How dare he think that I wouldn't get my revenge, you don't just cheat on Maximum Ride with some petty idiot girl, and not think that I wouldn't retaliate.

My job is to SING! I would freaking write a song about him!

Fang walked into my room looking at me with a happy expression, he tells me that I am the one who makes him smile. I smile back at him. I feel that he may be the one, I love him so much and I have only started dating him a week ago.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks me.

"Just writing a new song." I answered back.

"About me?" he said wrapping his arms around me from behind. He is smiling against my head and I can feel it.

"I love how you're so confident. No I am not, I am writing something about an ex." I said.

"That ass Dylan?" he asks.

"Yes. I need to get back at him." I lean back into him relishing the feeling of his warmth. He starts stroking my hair as I write.

This song needed to be full of emotion but I wanted him to know I had moved on. I wrote for what seemed like hours and I noticed that Fang had fallen asleep, his soft breathing was comforting. I looked down and noticed there were two songs in my lap. I had gone overboard, but I was happy. I put the songs on the bedside table. Then I turned around in Fang's grip, and put my head on his chest. Slowly I fell asleep.

_The next morning._

I woke to Fang rubbing my back in circles, in the spot he knew I liked.

"Morning beautiful." Fang said.

"Hey." I said. This was how mornings had started to begin when I started dating Fang. Everything just seemed so calm and yet exiting when I was with Fang; and I just couldn't get enough of it.

"So whatcha want to do today?" Fang asked.

"Well you our concert is in 3 days so we have to get my new songs down. And I have to call my sister Ella, and Iggy." Ella and Iggy were married from a long time ago. What I didn't tell you is that Fang is my lead guitarist in my band.

My band was called 'Wing It'. I was the lead singer, Fang, my best friend and now boyfriend, was lead guitar, Gazzy (All I'm gonna say is, never get stuck in a small compacted room with him) Is bassist, Angel (Gazzy's little sister, but don't call her little because she hates it when you do) is keyboardist, Our friend Nudge is backup singer, and finally, by brother in law and 2nd best friend, Iggy is the drummer. Iggy lost his sight when he was 3 but he still is the best drummer I have ever met and I will never have any different Idea's about it.

"Alright, fine by me. Lemme get a shirt on though." He said.

"Aww man." I said sarcastically. He winked at me as he walked away. I got up and got dressed too. I pulled on some skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a pair of converse. This was my favorite outfit for any and all occasions. I hated dressing up.

2 minutes later we were walking out the door and to Fang's car. Fang was wearing his normal attire: black, black, black, and more black. I would say his hair was black but it was really just really, really, really **DARK** brown hair.

We got in his; you guessed it, black, Ferrari. It was beautiful and he only had it because his rich parents didn't want to fix one part on it that was easily fixed, and they gave it to him. Yes I know you think I only like him because of his parent's money, but no, I didn't even know for 3 years until he finally told me.

We drove down the road and I swear I saw the tramp that started sleeping with My ex when I was dating him, so I leaned over and kissed Fang right on the lips. He was surprised but he sank into it. When we broke apart I turned and saw the tramp gaping and calling Dylan. Then she stamped off, wobbling a little on her 6" heels. That's when the light changed so we kept going.

We practiced for hours that day, and the next day, and the day after that so that we knew what we had to change, add, and get rid of.

"Max, we need to know what to wear tomorrow!" Nudge said on the last day before the concert.

"I mean you could wear something blue, like a sleeveless top, and some bellbottom Jeans, and then I could wear something red and get some red attachments in my hair, and then Angel should wear white with like a little Tiara, and-" she was cut off by Iggy.

"Ok where is the remote, I have to turn off the Nudge channel." Everyone laughed at his comment except for Nudge herself. I personally liked her ideas except for my bellbottoms, but she just needed to slow down.

"Well I like some of the idea's but Nudge, **NO BELLBOTTOMS!**" I said.

"Yay! Ok! Does that mean we get to go shopping?" she asked.

"No." I replied. Then she and Angel did the most cursed thing I had ever known, the puppy eyes.

"No." I said again, that was apparently the wrong answer because the pushed on, and I watched Nudge text something. Next thing I knew I got a Facetime request from Ella. I pressed yes, glad for the change. As soon as I accepted there was Ella with her Puppy eyes on.

"God dammit, Fine we will go shopping, only if Fang comes with." I said.

"Turn me toward him." Ella whispered. I did what she said. I now noticed that all of the girls were puppy eye attacking Fang.

"Fine!" He yelled. I began laughing and said goodbye to Ella. The girls started cheering and jumping up and down.

_Later that day_

Fang POV

Max was going to get it. I would find a way to make her pay.

A couple hours after the PEI (Puppy Eye Incident), Max and I were walking a few paces behind the three girliest girls of the century. I honestly think that these girls could shop for hours on end without stopping. They would bring a whole new meaning to 'shop until you drop'.

Every once in a while one of the girls would shriek and then run over, grab an article of clothing, and blab about who it would look best on, and Max and I would laugh at them and make jokes about how weird they were.

It ended up that max would have a pretty outfit with blue, white and brown in it, Angel would be wearing all white, Gazzy would wear camo, Nudge was in yellow, Iggy was in dark red, and I was in a white dress shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pants. I have to say, I liked my outfit, and Max looked sexy in hers.

All I can say is that I can't wait for tomorrow's concert. Anybody who is anybody will be at that concert, which means Dylan would make an appearance with that Maya girl that used to hit on me. He would be so surprised!

_The next day at the concert_

Max POV

"Alright everybody! Welcome to the Wing It concert of the year! We have some new songs for you! Are you ready to hear them!" I screamed into the microphone. There were tons of screams of yes in the background, and I could identify my sister and a couple of other people. My mom was in the crowd cheering us on, and that gave me a boost of energy.

"Well everybody, you'll have to wait because first we will start off with some oldies!" I yelled. Everybody cheered except for two people.

Dylan. And. Maya.

We sang a couple of songs and after each one we got a loud reaction from the crowd. Near the end I talked to the crowd.

"Alright everybody, it's nearing the end, but it isn't over yet. These next two songs go out to a very 'special' person in the world. I just want to teach him that just because he thinks it's over, doesn't mean it is. I'd like to call this person on stage, actually two people, come on up Dylan and Maya!" I yelled the last part. Dylan jogged up and started waving to others on MY stage, and then Maya pushed her bra up, smacked her lip glossed lips together, and wobbled up on new 10" heels. Maya got up on stage and started doing kissing noises to the crowd. I smiled brightly, for they didn't know what was to come.

"Alright this first one is called since you've been gone. Well here goes!

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

Ok did you like that?" a ton of replies of yes and no duh flew in and I smiled. I hadn't noticed but both Dylan and Maya had started being angry and were about to walk off stage. I smiled more.

"Oh wait guys there is one more song that I want you to hear!" I said. They both halted and Maya tapped her sparkly painted toes at me in her too tall heels.

"Alright everyone, this next song is called stronger. You're going to have to do me a favor though, you have to dance! Fang and Gazzy over here are gonna show you the moves throughout the dance ok?" I heard a ton of 'OK!' s.

"Alright everybody, this is stronger

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
what doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  


_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

Alright guys that was the set! I hope you liked it, and for your complementary beat Dylan up and Slap Maya beanie babies, go up to the front desks! Thanks everybody, have a great night!" Dylan and Maya were storming off stage when I yelled to them.

"Hey Dylan! Next time you cheat on somebody, make sure that they don't have fans, because we will get you, it's also a bonus that they aren't singers who can make songs about **CHEATING BASTARDS!**"

"Ha ha, that was great! What a fucking idiot!" Said Iggy.

"Don't count on him getting another date ever again, unless it is a whore like Maya!" said Nudge.

Oh that was a great night.

**Ok that was the end of my songfic. If I get 15 reviews I will make a second part, and it can't be from the same person. And because I doubt that will happen, I say thanks to anyone who does come by this and reads it. Ok the songs are both owned by Kelly Clarkson, for anyone who didn't know. I didn't change the titles so if anyone wants to look them up I did have the real titles. Oo I forgot a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Characters credited to James Patterson, songs credited to Kelly Clarkson.**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Lilly**


End file.
